


The Cycle

by ReadyForTeddy



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alliances, End, Fights, Friendship, Mystery, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, The Cycle, Will Never
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadyForTeddy/pseuds/ReadyForTeddy
Summary: Welcome to the Cycle.Once you enter the Cycle, you do not leave the Cycle.One freakishly empty mansion. Seventy-four characters, of all shapes and sizes. No memory of how they got there. A game of life and death.Can two unlikely heroes pick apart this terrifying mystery?>>Smash Ultimate AU<<
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Entering The Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, nice to see you! It appears you've stumbled across my fic. This is going to be the second longfic I'm writing at the moment, on the general basis that if I have no motivation to write for one, I'll write for the other. If anything, this should increase my writing output, so if you're here from Count it Up, don't worry!
> 
> Before I begin, some brief clarifications. Pre-Smash canon applies. That means all the events in the games the smash cast are from are canon, whilst events from the smash games are not.
> 
> This fic is rated T, for safety. Even so, it'll contain a lot fewer mature themes than Count it Up - it'll all be a lot less real-world, and hopefully it'll generally be more lighthearted.
> 
> For once, this is not a romance fic. The only ships that apply will be canon ones.
> 
> All credit for the characters go to Nintendo.
> 
> So, without any further ado, let's begin!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~~o00o~~**

**Chapter 1: Entering the Cycle.**

**~~o00o~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

' _Let it begin. Bring your eyes close, your ears close, boys and girls! For the most wonderful show on earth, it is beginning again! And this time, better than ever. Old faces return, but new ones join their ranks. You could say, in fact, that everyone's here! So, put your hands together, and let the 6th cycle… The ultimate cycle… Begin!'_

* * *

(Ness)

Steak... Fresh steak, all red and juicy. Cooked on the grill, sizzling hot, tender, yey chewy at the same time… Delicious, perfect! Sizzling away, a wonderful dinner, with peas and chips and carrots, and all sorts of delicious things, but, no, it's slipping away… why is it going away? No, steaky - come back, please, come back! I need you! I desperately open my mouth...

...And my tongue licks the carpet.

Grimacing, I pull myself up, shaking the dream from my head. Dreaming of food again; of course. Tracy's going to laugh at me so much - eurgh, that carpet really is disgusting - and serve me right, for sleeping on the floor, as well.

Wait. Why exactly am I sleeping on the floor?

Momentarily confused, I push myself up, feeling the rough carpet beneath my flat hands. Did I fall out of bed again? Or is this a prank of some sorts? Of course - Jeff's sleeping over, he'll have done a Thing, of course he will. I laugh to myself quietly, before looking around the room, realising that I don't recognise it, at all.

Oh dear.

Alright, well, there's probably a rational explanation. There always is. The room's got two single beds, one either side of the room, a birch wardrobe, a rug, a couple of chairs, a door - and importantly, a window, through which bright sunlight streaks in.

I walk over. Perhaps I can find out exactly where I am? But outside, there's just nothing. Pure white. I look down. There's no floor.

Okay, that's weird.

Alright then, I'm dreaming. I have to be dreaming. Or I'm dead! What if I'm dead? Perhaps I suffocated in a blanket, and I've ended up in heaven? That thought's more worrying - hastily, I pat my pockets - I note quickly that I'm wearing my day clothes, for some reason - and I draw out… a device.

A mobile phone.

Okay. Right. Switching it on brings me to a Home Screen. I scroll quickly through, opening up the _contacts_ section. But to my dismay, there is only a list of names I do not recognise. Ganondorf? Palutena?

Worriedly, I turn the phone off again, and it's only then that I notice that I'm not alone.

There in one of the beds, tucked up in the covers, is a boy.

He looks about my age, at a guess. There's a big sweep of blonde hair upon his head, there's pale skin, a small nose like mine, a small mouth - in fact, he looks remarkably similar to me. Is this Magicant again, or something? I wonder to myself, whether I should wake the boy up, but that question is quickly answered, when he opens an eye.

He mumbles to himself, as he rolls over. Something about omelettes. Good - I like omelettes. Perhaps we'll get on well. Then again, I might be intruding in his bedroom. That might not be the best introduction.

But suddenly, the boy tumbles to the floor, accidentally reaching the edge of the bed. There's a muffled noise as he's caught up in the covers - before he quickly emerges, and, noticing me, he gives a shout of alarm.

I back away quickly. "Sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you-"

He looks rapidly around, pulling himself to his feet. He speaks, sounding terrified. "Wh-Where am I? What is this?!"

"I don't know - I just woke up here too!"

The boy rushes to the window, and, seeing the same as I, he looks back over at me, in horror.

"There's _nothing out there_ \- I - I was at home, where's my home?"

"I don't kno-"

" _Who are you?!"_

"Ness - I'm Ness-" I try to explain, frantically, as the blonde backs away, a frightened look in his eyes. "I don't understand either - I was at home too -"

"Where are you from?!"

"Onett - are you from there?"

"No!" And in an instant, he scurries back into his bed.

Concerned, I approach the boy. It's in my nature to help those in distress - and he is most certainly in distress.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll figure it out, and get ourselves home, yeah?"

He quakes under the covers.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Lucas."

"Alright. There's a door - it probably leads somewhere. Do you want to come explore?"

There's a moment of silence. But after a bit, he gives a sort of shaky nod. Extending my hand, he takes it, and I pull him to his feet.

"Sorry," he mumbles, almost childishly. "I'm - I wasn't expecting…"

"It's okay," I assure him, with a pat on the back. He winces. I make note not to do that again. "I'll forget about it."

He gives me a small smile. "Thanks."

Opening the door is a lot easier than I thought it would be, in that it isn't locked. But when it's opened, I carefully step out, Lucas following, a lot calmer. We arrive in what seems to be a hallway, carpeted red, lit by bright LED lights above, stretching far in both directions. There's numerous other doors, all leading off the sides, like a hotel - all with plaques on, I note. One reads _Mario._ One reads _Wii._ Another reads _Zelda._ None of it makes sense. I turn and give Lucas a shrug, but he's busy observing the plaque on our door.

"Does this mean anything to you?"

I look closer. _Mother,_ it reads. I furrow my eyebrows.

"Not really."

The hallway is strangely tranquil. I wonder to myself, if there may be others in the rooms - but before I can investigate, there's an explosion of noise, as the _Mario_ door is thrown open.

"NO!" roars a spiky, turtle-like beast. "IT MUST BE YOUR FAULT-"

"No-a-way!" A male, Italian voice counters. "You're-a no good! You probably-a captured us!"

Another Italian voice speaks. "Ohhh, mamma mia..."

"Why can't we just get along?" A pleasant, female voice asks. "This is crazy-"

_Snap._

"Aagh! Not when that thing is stuck in here with us!" A redheaded woman bursts out of the room, and upon seeing us, freezes in place. "Uh, hello?"

The giant turtle turns, and growls at us. "HEY! IS THIS YOUR DOING?"

"No!" I exclaim hastily, backing away. "No - no it's not-"

A man with a large moustache and big red cap pops out of the door. "Hey Bowser! Mario-a say, leave those kids alone!"

Bowser stomps his foot. "IT'S NOT FAIR-"

"Waaaah!" A plump, yellow-and-purple clad man charges out. "WHAHAHAAAA… What have we here?"

Another door bursts open, and out streaks a golden-haired man. "What's all the racket, then?"

"Yeah!" A giant monkey appears, looking furious. "What's the big idea?"

"Yeah!"

Bowser turns on them. "HEY, YOU-"

It's pandemonium. As more and more doors burst open, creatures of all shapes and sizes emerge, some angry, some scared, and I find myself backed up against my door with Lucas, feeling quite overwhelmed. Who on earth are all these people? Where do they come from? Quickly, the hall is filled to the brim with shouting, until suddenly-

" **SILENCE!"**

Silence falls. It's not clear where the voice comes from; everyone looks around, momentarily stunned.

" **I'M COMING FROM THE SPEAKERS, DUMBASSES!"**

We all look at the speakers, dotted along the hall, and there's a lot of nodding, and ' _oh yeah'_ s.

"Hey! Where are we?" A blue hedgehog demands, and shouts of agreement echo down the hall.

The redheaded woman folds her arms. "Yes, I'd quite like to know that myself!"

The speakers shake with the noise. " **ENOUGH! ENTER THE LOBBY, AND I SHALL EXPLAIN!"**

"But-"

" **GO!"**

I give Lucas a glance. He returns a shrug, as if to say _it's best to do what the voice says._ And frankly, I agree. Of all the many people here, I can't help but notice, Lucas is the only one who looks anything vaguely like me, and so, I can't help but trust him. Plus, he has an honest face. And cool hair.

Together, we start to follow the horde of creatures down the hall.

"What do you think's going on, then?" I whisper to Lucas, very much aware of the large crocodile that's now behind us (walking on two legs, for some reason).

"I don't know…" he whispers back. "It's weird. Did you recognise that voice?"

I shake my head. "Not really."

"At least it's not…" Lucas begins, before trailing off, and gulping. "Never mind."

"Who?"

"It's not impor-"

"Pika!"

We look up. A happy-looking yellow creature has appeared in front of us.

"Pika!"

"Hello?" I say nervously.

"Pika?"

The creature looks up at us, as if expecting something.

Lucas and I exchange nervous eye-contact.

"Pika!" The creature turns on its heel, deciding it's had enough, and it hops on over the heads of a group of tall men with colourful hair, that all get angry and wave their swords around.

"Do you recognise anyone here, like, at all?" Lucas asks me.

"No," I reply, honestly. "Not a single one."

He falls quiet for a moment, before speaking up again, shyer this time. "What did you say your name was?"

"Ness."

He blinks momentarily. "Ness…"

"That's right, Ness. It's a bit of a dumb name, I know-"

Lucas swallows. "Then… I recognise you."

I look over, caught off guard. "Wha- you do?"

His eyes shine as he looks back, with a sort of admiration. "I do," he whispers, looking at me as if I'm made of diamonds. "I saw your wanted posters - in New Pork City. We must be from somewhere nearby - you beat Porky - or, Pokey, before me."

I frown. "Pokey? You know Pokey?"

I sense Lucas's hesitance, as he answers. "Yeah. I did."

I think about his words. New Pork City? That's not somewhere I've heard of before. But then again, Pokey, he did… escape. Troubled, I adjust my cap. What sort of connection could this boy and I have?

"It's a long story," the blonde adds, hurriedly, breaking out silence. "I'll tell you later. When we've figured out what all this is."

"Yeah, alright," I agree. "Later."

The hallway is so long, with so many doors, that it almost takes us a full minute to travel down it. But when we've reached the end, it opens out into a large, central stairwell, that descends, surrounded with majestic gold bannisters that twist and turn - basically, in a load of fancy spiral shapes. It's like a mansion, I conclude. Like a big, fancy, mansion. Porky would love it. Though, for me, it's almost too fake. We pass all sorts of gemstones and riches encased on the walls - things that mother would call pretentious and unnecessary.

When we reach the bottom of the staircase, everyone seems to come to a general halt. Lucas and I stand near the back (naturally), as we look around the room we've entered.

It certainly appears to be a lobby. There's a front desk (covered with even MORE gold), a high ceiling, pillars engraved with all manners of symbols, a fish tank (for some reason), everything anyone could want. Minus a front door, however - where that should be, there is only a blank, white, wall.

The voice erupts again out of a speaker next to me. " **MEN, WOMEN, AND CREATURES ALIKE! WELL DONE, YOU FOUND THE LOBBY!"**

"Hey!" An almost two-dimensional man shouts, pitch black and pixelated. "No need for that!"

" **SILENCE, FOOL. ALLOW ME TO EXPLAIN THE REASON YOU ARE HERE."**

"A party?" An orange haired girl guesses. "Alright! I love a good party!"

" **IT IS NOT A PARTY."**

"A race?" Suggests a muscular man, in racing attire. "I will defeat you all!"

"Ha!" The blue hedgehog from earlier laughs. "No way, dude! Sonic will show you how it's done!"

"Waka-Waka-"

" **PLEASE LET ME SPEAK FOR 2 MINUTES-"**

"Maybe it's a quest!" A man dressed in green draws his sword.

"Or a battle." A fox with a crew cut narrows his eyes, scanning the room. "Speaking of which, Wolf! We have a feud to settle, here and now!"

"Surely you would not wish to damage civilians?" Wolf responds, slyly. "Poor, from a supposed leader."

" **OH MY GOSH, YOU ARE ALL SO ANNOYING! BE SILENT OR-"**

A muscular man in karate gear folds his arms. "Just hurry up and explain!"

" **OKAY, THEN. WELCOME, ONE AND ALL, TO- HEY! STOP THAT!"**

A large, blue birdlike creature holds apart two swordsmen, who seemingly decided to engage in a duel, during the explanation. I give Lucas yet another exasperated look.

The speakers boom out. " **WELCOME, ONE AND ALL, TO** _ **THE CYCLE!**_ **YOU HAVE ALL BEEN SPECIALLY SELECTED, AND BROUGHT FROM YOUR RESPECTIVE WORLDS, TO BE HERE TODAY. MY NAME IS MASTER HAND, AND I AM YOUR INSTRUCTOR, AND GUIDE FOR THE CYCLE EXPERIENCE. IN YOUR POCKETS, YOU WILL FIND A HANDBOOK, AND A MOBILE PHONE. IN THE KITCHEN, THERE ARE COMPLIMENTARY CHOCOLATES. THAT IS ONE PER PERSON, KIRBY."**

A small pink blob sulks in the corner.

" **YOU ARE HERE, TO PARTICIPATE IN A COMPETITION! TO YOUR RIGHT, IS A DOORWAY INTO THE ARENA. EACH DAY, YOU WILL SELECT 5 COMPETITORS BY A VOTE, TO FIGHT TO THE DEATH IN THE ARENA. THE WINNER OF THE FIGHT WILL THEN HAVE AN OPPORTUNITY TO FIGHT AGAINST ME, AND IF THEY WIN, THEY GET TO ESCAPE!"**

An angel flaps his wings, disturbed. "And what happens to the losers?"

" **THE CLUE WAS IN THE WORDS 'FIGHT TO THE DEATH', YOU FOOL. MORTALITY. ETERNAL SLEEP. THE BIG DIE. FOREVER!"**

Clamour breaks out amongst the group.

"Does that mean we're all going to die?!" Two kids in parkas look at one another horrified.

" **NOT SO. IT IS A GAME. IF YOU WIN THE FIGHT AGAINST ME, YOU MAY LIVE. IF YOU ARE THE FINAL PERSON LEFT IN THE CAST, YOU LIVE."**

Mario puts his head in his hands. "That's - that's-a crazy!"

" **TOO BAD. NOW, YOU WILL LIVE IN THIS MANSION, YOU CAN SLEEP IN THE BEDROOMS YOU HAVE BEEN ASSIGNED. IN THE GUIDEBOOK IS A LIST OF ALL OF THE CONTESTANTS. THERE IS FOOD IN THE KITCHEN. YOU CANNOT ESCAPE THE MANSION, OR YOU WILL DIE. GOOD DAY!"**

The speaker abruptly switches off, leaving us in horrified silence, after that barrage of information.

My mind spins. What is this? This is insanity. This is some insane dream, isn't it? All these people are mad, for one. And who could orchestrate a thing like this? Giygas is long gone. Porky is long gone. Who else - Master Hand? Who is that? My head throbs, I feel as if I should know - in fact, I feel as if I should know a lot more, all of a sudden. There is a sense of emptiness in my mind.

_I was having a sleepover with Jeff._

Have I been stolen from my bed? Will mother be panicking? Tracy? No, nonsense. I'll find a way out of this situation, I always do! Everything always works out in the end.

I turn to Lucas, who looks frightened amongst all of the noise. All of the people.

I extend a hand, with a confident smile.

"Come on, mate. Let's go find the way out!"

* * *


	2. Day 1, Part 1

.

.

.

~~o00o~~

Chapter 2 - **Day 1 (Part 1)**

~~o00o~~

.

.

.

_The cycle never ends._

* * *

Alright, so, how are things going in my life, at the moment? Well, I've been taken from all of my friends and family, I've woken up in a strange mansion, and I've been forced into some hideous voting-killing game, with a bunch of lunatics. All in all, I'd say that probably passes as a bad day.

I approach Lucas in the lobby, who's cowering away from a giant crocodile. "Wanna explore?"

The blonde turns, grateful for a reason to leave. "Yeah - of course."

Pretentious though the mansion is, it certainly makes up for itself with the vast range of facilities it provides. I mean, of all of the places to be held prisoner, there are definitely way worse. There's a plethora of lounges, all filled with plush sofas, a television, bookshelves, even what looks to be a couple of Nintendo Wiis. If only the Wii still had the internet, I think to myself.

Through the maze of corridors, we come to a kitchen and dining area that's bigger than my entire house. At least they have our nutritional needs covered here; the fridge is stocked full, the cupboards bursting with various delicacies, there's even a fruitbowl overflowing with all sorts of exotic looking specimens that I hardly recognise.

And seeing a drawer full of donuts gives me a sudden change of heart: if it weren't for the whole fighting, voting, and dying thing, I think I'd want to live here forever.

I grab a couple, tossing one to Lucas, and we continue on our way.

There's a music hall next, packed with all sorts of elaborate instruments. There's a library, shelves full of dusty texts from the 1800s. A study. A conservatory. A billiards room. I half expect to see Colonel Mustard kill someone with the lead piping. Literally anything we could ever need lies hidden somewhere or other - minus the way out, naturally.

"How does anyone afford all this?" Lucas whispers, as he observes yet another display of jewellery on the wall. "It's crazy!"

"Cool, though!" I munch on my donut, spilling raspberry jam down myself as we enter a bathroom, complete with a bath that honestly might as well be a swimming pool. "Look at all this!"

In wonder, Lucas looks around at all of the utilities. "In Tazmily, we just have a well. This is insanity!"

We get a very welcome surprise a while later, when we throw open a door, and are left blinking, in dazzling light, fresh, cool air hitting our faces. I look, below my feet - grass. Genuine grass.

Hopeful, I step out, into a beautiful garden.

It's simply delightful. There's a slope of grass, that leads down to a bed of sunflowers. There's a fountain centrepiece, from which crystal-clear water rolls gently into a basin. Petunias billow out from flower beds, and rose bushes scatter colourfully over the lawn. But most noticeable of all, is the Edge.

The land just stops. It reaches a blanket of white, and then, there's nothing. Absolute emptiness. _No way out._ I feel my heart sink.

Frowning, I reach my hand out over the edge, but I don't feel anything there. I try to look below, but my vision is obscured by the pure whiteness.

Lucas's voice comes quietly from behind me. "It's like a floating island, I think. Look - look at the mansion."

I turn.

He's right. From where we're standing, there's the garden, and then there's the edge of the mansion. But where the garden stops, the mansion walls reach the white; this garden is completely cut off, surrounded. Like a corner, of sorts.

Experimentally, I break a twig from the nearest tree, dropping it down over the edge. It plummets into the white below, getting smaller and smaller, as it disappears further and further away.

"Stay back from the edge," Lucas whispers quietly, noticeably fidgeting. "I don't like it."

I feel much the same, as I shift away from it. Something there, something on my mind, tells me it's dangerous. It tells me that under no circumstances, should I go anywhere near it. It's like an impenetrable barrier, between us and the outside world.

Suddenly door flies open, and a stampede of creatures horde into the garden - I jump up in alarm, as they pour in. It seems to be a group of residents - some I recognise from earlier. I spot the fox amongst them, and the blue hedgehog, too, all shouting and arguing.

A purple gargoyle-like creature rushes forwards to the edge. "Aha! This must be the escape!"

"Wahaaaa!" A man cackles. "Yes!"

"Ridley, Wario, that is most certainly wrong!" a woman in a big red robot-suit exclaims. "Think about it-"

"No!" Ridley, the gargoyle, gives a great grin. "I can survive the depths of space, you know!"

"It's dangerous!" I chime in, worriedly. What's he going to do?

Wario snarls. "Ah, shut it, kid! Let him jump… waha..."

The girl in the robo-suit pales. "No! Don't be foolish!"

Ridley snarls, gripping his clawed hands. "Silence, Samus! Miserable child! Go cry over your mother some more!"

Lucas steps forwards, shaking. I've not seen him look so worried since we arrived. " _Don't._ Ness is right. It's dangerous."

Ridley cackles. "I HOPE YOU ALL DIE!"

He gives an enormous run up, before suddenly launching himself off the edge - I cry out, but he falls, disappearing, swallowed by the white.

Everyone is silent, stunned, before the speakers crackle into life.

" **WHAT A FOOL! HE IS THE FIRST ONE, TO BE EJECTED FROM THE CYCLE. HE HAS MET HIS END. DON'T JUMP OFF THE EDGE!"**

"What!? He's just - dead!?" Samus yelps, her suit creaking.

"You tried…" A serene looking lady in a pink dress gives the suit a comforting pat on the back.

The speakers interrupt. " **BY THE WAY, THE DEADLINE FOR THE FIRST VOTE IS TONIGHT! ON YOUR OHOMES, PRESS A FACE, TO VOTE FOR THAT PERSON TO COMPETE IN THE ARENA! ETCETERA, ETCETERA"**

With vigour, taking out her phone, Samus presses Wario's face. "You - you made him jump!"

Wario folds his arms. "Waaa! He waaanted to!"

A man in green has his head in his hands. "Ohhh… why can't-a everybody just be friends?"

…

Lucas and I head back to our room, thoroughly shaken up by the whole affair.

That Ridley creature - he just jumped off the edge, like it was nothing. Like it were normal. Like he'd seen danger before, and thought that the way out was a leap of faith - okay, maybe that's too metaphorical - but still.

Lucas is a strange one, I've concluded. There's been moments where he's just stared off into space, moments when he's been active and as lively as me, but then moments, like outside, where he's just looked _terrified._

It's hard to pinpoint. I think he likes me, at least. Probably. It's likely similar to how I feel; we look alike, we naturally gravitate together. Though, I wonder, if he knew about my PSI powers… that may be a different story. I gulp. Usually, for those powers, I'm either labelled a freak, or a liar. _Despite_ me saving the literal world, which is just a bit irritating.

It's all vexing. A fight, the Master Hand had said. At the end of each day, the fighters are selected by a vote. The losers die, the winner gets to face Master Hand himself, in battle. But exactly will that work? We've got no idea, but, completely in the dark, but we have until tonight to vote for who fights this time - the guinea pigs.

Nervously, I open the mobile phone. In the _voting_ app, there's pictures of everyone's faces. A dodgy picture of me, even. There's names besides them all too - thank goodness. That'll come in handy. I study the faces, intrigued - some of them really do look quite weird, but there's none like me. None like Lucas. The closest I can spot is a kid called _Villager._ I resolve, I'll have to find him later.

"Have you seen this?" Lucas asks, from his bed. Interested, I come over.

He's got the guidebook open on his sheets, open on what looks to be a pretty comprehensive map of the mansion.

I nod. "Nice."

He points to a big square in the centre. "Look - there's where the fights are supposed to happen, I bet. And there's spectator stands, too," he points to an elevator. "There's the way up."

But I'm distracted by another feature, that catches my eye. "Hey, there's a cookie room!"

"A what?"

I point to a square, labelled, quite simply, _cookie room._

Lucas looks at it, bewildered. "Unusual… this place, it's weird."

"Agreed."

He furrows his brow. "No - it makes no _sense._ There's random things, just, everywhere. Things that shouldn't be there. Who makes a large, fighting game, then includes a cookie room in the mansion?"

I shrug. "No idea. But the Hand guy, he's a bit mad, isn't he?"

Our wardrobe flies open, and a speaker inside booms: " **I HEARD THAT!"**

"AAA-" Lucas jumps about a foot in the air. "Yeah - just, just a bit-"

I give the blonde a small grin, which he returns, shakily, before looking quickly back down at the floor. I get the impression eye contact is not his strong point - he's a shy one for sure, very nervous. I respect that, though, I still try to offer some support.

"By the way - in this whole, voting thing - d'you wanna just, vote together? Decrease our chances of being put into that fight thing."

"Oh, yeah." He looks up again, relieved. "Sounds good to me."

"Awesome."

Neither of us quite know what to say next, so we set about checking the drawers and the wardrobe for anything that might lie within. There's eight different sets of clothes for Lucas and I to wear, some of them pretty nice looking, but I don't care much about that. Helpfully, I do find a baseball bat tucked in a drawer - a helpful accessory in a fight, should we get into one, and on that note, I turn:

"Hey, Lucas, do you think the losers of the fights _really_ just - die?"

Lucas shifts uncomfortably. "Not sure. I hope not."

"Yeah…" I trail off, not wanting to worry about that too much. "I mean, they probably just, end up back home or something, right?"

Lucas averts his eyes, pulling open another drawer. "Mmm. Yeah."

"Or… they just, respawn, or something."

"Oh hey," Lucas says quietly, very deliberately changing the subject. Out of the drawer, he pulls a snake. "Rope Snake."

To my alarm, the snake suddenly jolts into life, and with a hiss, it hops onto Lucas's shoulders, examining me in the process. Lucas gives a soft smile. "How are you doing, bud?"

"I'm -" I hesitate. "Oh, sorry, you were talking to the snake-"

"Yeah," Lucas says awkwardly, as the snake hisses again. I go red, embarrassed by my mistake. Typical.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door, and Lucas and I catch each other's eye, nervously. Who could it be? But before we can find out, the lady in the pink dress from earlier bustles into our room.

"Oh! Sorry to disturb you!" She smiles, closing the door behind her. "I'm Peach."

"Uh - hi," I reply, awkwardly.

Lucas gives a timid 'hello'.

Peach somehow seems to take up the entire room, with her presence, as she beams. "I'm just checking around on everyone! My, you must be young - children, dear me…"

"Yeah..."

Peach studies me hard, her smile unfading. "Now, are you coping well with this experience, Ness? Are you focusing on your mental and physical health? Have you developed symptoms of any deadly diseases?"

I stammer. "Uh - how do you know my name-?"

Peach gives a fluttery laugh. "It's in the guidebook, of course! And, Lucas, how are you? Are you in regular contact with your parents? Are you taking any medication? Do you have any underlying health conditions? Have you been abroad in the last 14 days? Has anybody in your family tested positive for COVID-19?"

Lucas looks at me nervously, rather pale. "Uh - no."

"Good, good." Peach stands up, straight. "Well! I shall certainly be seeing you around! Take care!"

And as swiftly as the woman arrived, she sweeps back out of the door again - leaving us feeling completely bewildered.

Lucas sighs. "Is everyone here insane?"

"I'm not insane!"

He gives me a funny look. "No, I didn't mean you."

"Oh."

There's an awkward pause, that feels as if it lasts for a millennium.

"I'm going to go explore the mansion more," I decide, after some time. "Uh, come if you like-"

Lucas yawns, sitting back in his bed. "Honestly, I think I'll stay behind."

"Okay then, cool. I'll uh, let you know if I find anything interesting."

"See you."

"See you."

I leave.

...

When I'm finally in the hall, I let out a deep breath. God, I wish I wasn't literally the worst person ever at talking to new people. How do normal people do it? Stringing together sentences, making a conversation? And he's so quiet - forget earlier, he probably doesn't like me, really. I bet he thinks I'm weird already - I mean, I can't even hold a conversation with him, for heaven's sake!

Agitated, I walk down the main hall. In truth, I just needed to get out of there. I couldn't stomach the awkwardness. He's really nice, as well, really sweet, but - agh. It's a me thing. Never mind.

I trek down the stairs, taking a right turn in the lobby, which leads me into another lengthy corridor. Sighing, I begin the long walk, passing by what sounds like a fight in a nearby lounge, but I eventually I can take a left turn, which leads into… I check the map. The home cinema, apparently.

It seems nice enough, a big screen, camera equipment, the like. Not that I'm a film person. But suddenly, out from behind the projector, springs-

"BOO! Ha, got you!"

"Ah!" I step rapidly back, as the culprit cackles.

"The look on your face!"

I blink. "Who are you?"

Gleefully, the kid rubs his hands together. "Bowser Junior! And you just got pranked!"

"Right - I'm trying to find, uh…" I look at the map, trying to find a quick excuse to leave. "The training area."

"So am I!"

Oh, _fantastic._

"Where are you from, then?" I try to stall for time.

"The Mushroom Kingdom!" The small boy cackles. "And I'll bet you're from… loserville! Haha!"

"I'm from Onett, actually-"

"More like Dumb-ett! Ha! Take that!"

I sigh. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

I pretend to check my phone, and pretend to receive a message, utilising my excellent acting skills. "Do you know the way to the garden?"

Bowser Junior points to a door, a giant grin on his face. "Yeah! It's just through there!"

I force a polite smile. "Oh, thanks."

I open it, and a handful of broomsticks fall on me.

"HAHAHAHAHA-"

Great.

…

I wander around the kitchens, wondering if we're going to be served dinner at some point. It seems Kirby (at least, that's who I think it is) has a similar idea, as they point to the fridge with their small pink foot, before giving me a hungry look. Politely. I open it for them - but to my alarm, suddenly, they open their mouth, and a great wave of food starts flying down from the shelves, into their gaping maw.

They jump happily. "Poyo!"

"R-Right-"

Suddenly. great shadow appears over me, as a large, beaked man raises an enormous mallet. "Kirby! Ahahahahahahahahahah-"

"Poyo?"

"TIME TO DIEEEE!"

Okay, screw this! I don't care, awkwardness with Lucas is so much better than this maniacism here. Literally everyone is off their heads on hard drugs. I grab a bag of cookies and a loaf of bread - just in case we're expected to serve ourselves - and I get out of there, very, very swiftly.

I race up the stairs - hoping Lucas is actually still in the room - although, perhaps if he isn't, there'll be some peace and quiet… I enter the corridor, still running, but all of a sudden, _another_ door swings open and someone grabs a fistful my shirt-

"H-Hey!" I exclaim, frightened, as I'm quickly dragged in. Is this it? Is this how I die?! I can't see anything - until I'm pushed down onto a bed, and I open my eyes, to see a man with red - not ginger, literally red - hair, leaning over me.

"Oh, come on, Roy, a kid?" A voice comes from the side. "Really? All these people, and we end up with a _kid?"_

"Quiet, Ike." A calm, male voice speaks. "He is still a vote in our favour, if he agrees-"

"Which is unlikely, after Roy just traumatised him!"

The red haired one turns away, to face his counterparts. "Come on - he can hear what you're saying, you know…"

There's sighing, as a blue haired man comes towards me, a sword in his hands. Worried, I sit myself up, pressing myself back against the wall, but fortunately, the sword is sheathed, and the man lowers himself down.

"Hey there, kid. How old are you? 8, 9?"

I do my best not to look terrified. "I'm not, I'm a teen-"

Roy leans forwards, talking very slowly and clearly, as if I don't understand English. "Do you understand what is happening?"

"Yes, I-"

"We'll cut to the chase," Ike says briskly, pushing Marth aside. "Us from the Fire Emblem room, and the Mushroom Kingdom brigade, have had a battle."

"Look at the bruise on my leg!" Roy pulls up his trouser leg. "Look! Bowser did that!"

"And Mario took the last chocolate," Marth grumbles.

"-So," Ike continues. "They swore war on us, and we need your assistance! Cast your vote unto Bowser tomorrow night, and you shall be rewarded handsomely!"

Roy whispers something to him.

Ike draws his sword. "I mean, we won't vote for you, in the future! If you don't comply, we'll vote for you to go into the arena to fight! Hi-ya!"

I pale. "Huh?!"

Marth folds his arms. "Blackmail is most unlike a hero, Ike! How you reconstructed Crimea, I may never know-"

Ike dramatically raises his blade in the air. "By doing what is necessary!"

"Look - I'll - I'll just vote for Bowser!" I exclaim, terrified of where Ike is swinging that sword.

All of the swordsmen break into polite applause, speaking simultaneously. "Hooray! Thanks, kid! Now we're not going to die!"

"I-"

Roy opens the door again. "You are free to go! Thanks, come again soon!"

"Wha-"

Ike glares viciously. "Time to scram!"

Getting the message, I jump up, hastily running out of the room.

…

Heavens above, what have I agreed to now? A feud, between them and the Mushroom kingdom? I think back - of course, Bowser, the Italian men - oh _great-_

Fretting, I push open my door, to find Lucas.

Surrounded.

" **VOTE FOR IKE!"** Bowser roars. " **VOTE HIM OR DIE!"**

"Yeah! Vote-a the swords-a-men!"

"WAAAA! Vote for Bowser!"

" **WHAT DID YOU SAY-"**

I just about make out Lucas's voice amongst the chaos. "I will! I'll vote for Ike! Please - please go away-"

" **NO!"**

"Hey!" I exclaim suddenly. "You lot!"

The mushroom kingdom crew all turn, gnashing their teeth.

"PK FIRE!"

A familiar sensation tugs at my middle - as a great ball of fire erupts out of my hands, twisting in mid air, before rapidly throwing itself directly at Bowser.

"PK FLASH!"

A volley of white light clatters into Wario, who collapses to the floor.

I turn, furiously, to Mario. "PK-"

The speakers crackle into life. " **OI! NESS! NO FIGHTING OUTSIDE THE ARENA, YA BLOODY CHILD! GODDAMMIT, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THIS?"**

"I-"

" **THIS IS A VERBAL WARNING! YOU MAY ONLY FIGHT IN THE TRAINING CENTRE!"**

Bowser growls, picking himself up to his feet, pointing a giant fist at me. "You'll PAY, kid! Mark my words!"

Wario spins dizzily. "Wahah- yeaaaahhhh!"

Mario folds his arms, looking at me, before beckoning to the others. "Let's-a go!"

They file out of the door, leaving Lucas and I alone.

I rush forwards.

"Are you okay?!"

The blonde looks at me, with surprise. "Yeah, of course I am. What was all-"

"Oh yeah." I blush. "I've got powers."

He blinks. "I daresay - and so do I."

My mouth opens with surprise. "You've got them too?"

Lucas nods.

"That's so cool!"

He shrugs. "It's alright, really. Thanks for saving me, though. You didn't have to."

"I did! We're allies."

"No," his expression darkens. "I mean it. You really didn't have to. They'll be after you, now. Seeking revenge."

"Well, just as well I… got us some friends!" I neglect to mention the whole _being kidnapped by them_ thing _._ "Some swordsmen, they're voting Bowser, we can vote for him too!"

Lucas gives me a nervous look. "I don't really want to vote for anyone…"

"But…" I relinquish. "Alright. We can cross that bridge when it comes to it, then."

"Good."

There's a momentary silence.

"How was exploring?" Lucas asks, for once being the one to start a conversation.

I shrug. "Chaotic. A lot of fighting. One kid trying to prank everyone… but not much luck on dinner. I suppose we'll have to make our own."

Lucas nods peacefully, stepping up from his bed. "That's alright, I can cook."

"Not yet though - there's a fight starting in the kitchen."

He sighs. "Of course there is. Why am I entirely unsurprised by that?"

"We should do something in the meantime," I decide. "Hey - how about, that guy on the roster, the one that looked similar to us?"

"Villager?"

"Yeah, him." I pull out the mobile phone. "I'll send him a message, ask him to come over. Perhaps we could find a friend?"

"Sounds alright to me," Lucas says, flopping on his bed.

And so, sitting down, I open the texting app, looking for the smooth-faced individual amongst the sea of faces. I press his icon, bringing me to a chat screen, and I type in the message:

_Hey Villager, I'm Ness, I'm with Lucas in the 'Mother' dorm. Us and you look kind of similar, we're wondering if we're connected somehow? Feel free to come over, and maybe we can talk._

I hit send, in trepidation, and it only takes a couple seconds for the response to come in:

_I'm on my way._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> First off, thanks so much for the positive response to chapter 1! I have a myriad of reviews and comments to respond to, which is really quite exciting as an author-
> 
> I still love writing this. It's a different Ness to in count it up, I think, I'm presenting him slightly differently. It's slightly more as if he's telling a story. And not only that, but I love writing the chaos of the smash cast.
> 
> Now, for an ad break:
> 
> The Super Smash Prose discord server! An active, 100+ member server for writers and readers of smash bros fanfiction to come together and interact. I've met so many great people there, and it's a fantastic place to find new fics to read, from all corners of smash fanfic, and you can meet some of your favourite authors too!
> 
> Code: 6W2DKGnf
> 
> Anyway, I'd also like to thank RainyTazmily, SmashBrosOdyssey, Erin, and SmashBro37 for their continued support.
> 
> Also, Count it Up chapter 47 will be out within a week from now.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~ReadyForTeddy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this opening chapter. It's shorter than a usual chapter of Count it Up, but I like that. I can crack out one of these bad boys in a day. Perfect to improve Count it Up writing motivation.
> 
> So, the law has been laid down by Master Hand. Those are the rules of the game. But is it all as it seems? There's much more to find out, in the next turn of The Cycle.
> 
> Until then.
> 
> ~ ReadyForTeddy.


End file.
